kill me please
by Gie407
Summary: Penderitaan yg selalu kurasakan, tidak akan mungkin pernah berakhir. Tapi apakah aku boleh berharap ada seseorang yang dapat membebaskan diriku dari penderitaan ini. Yang aku bisa hanya berharap terus menerus./ YunJae / boyXboy /


Title : The Hunter

Author : Anggi Saraswati

Gendre : Yaoi, angsat, roman, etc.

Chapter / part : 1 ( One )

Rate : 21 +

Cast : U-know Yunho ( Hunter )

Hero Jaejoong ( Vampire )

Choi Shiwon ( king of Vampire )

Max Changmin ( Hunter )

And Other...

Part 1

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya diatas atap sebuah gedung sekolah bertingkat. Ia memandangi bulan purnama yang bertengger sempurna diatas kepalanya, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Miris itulah yang dirasakanya.

" Sampai kapan aku akan bertahan dengan semua ini?"

Tiba – tiba Jaejoong merasakan hembusan angin dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati sang kakak kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia pun tersenyum pada sang kakak sekaligus penguasa negeri Artofiell, Choi Siwon.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Joongie?" Tanya sang raja Artofiell sekaligus kakaknya.

"Aku hanya menghirup udara malam saja, hyung." Jaejoong pun membalikan badanya seperti semula dan mengamati sekelilingnya. "Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Sang raja Artofiel itu mendekatkan dirinya pada adik sematawangnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya di samping sang adik. Ia tersenyum menatap sang adik, aku memcarimu sedari tadi. Aku khawatir kau tertangkap oleh para hunter yang berkeliaran." Sang raja pun mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

Jaejoong pun trsenyum. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang setiap saat harus kau jaga, hyung." Jaejoong mencebilkan bibir plum merahnya. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sang kakak.

" Mari kita kembali ke kastil, Joongie."

" Aku masih ingin disini dan menikmati bulan pernama, hyung."

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disini, Joongie. Aku khawatir kau akan tertangkap oleh hunter jika kau tetap berada disini. Ini bukan tempat yang aman untukmu, Joongie.'' Sang kakak meyakinkan adiknya untuk ikut pulang kekastil bersamanya.

" Hyung, aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin menikmati bulan purnama saja disini. Aku akan segera kembali jika aku sudah merasa cukup disini." Jaejoong meyakinkan sang kakak.

Sang raja Artofiel itu pun terdiam. " Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan kembali kekastil. Jika terjadi sesuatu segeralah kembali kekastil." Raja Siwon penguasa Artofiel pun mengelus puncuk kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Lalu ia pun menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus kencang membawanya kembali ke kastil. Jaejoong pun terdiam melihat kepergian sang kakak.

Jaejoong termenung banyak yang ia pikirkan tentang sang kakak, dirinya, dan para masyarakat Artofiel yang tersebar di berbagai negara di belahan dunia. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa masyarakat Artofiel adalah bangsa vampir yang bersembunyi di anatara manusia untuk bertahan hidup dan melindungi diri dari para hunter yang dapat memburu mereka setiap saat.

Ia merasakan ada pergerakan dibawah sana yang menandakan adanya peperangan yang dihasilhan beberapa pengawal yang menjaganya denagn seorang hunter. Ia melihat peperangan itu memusnahkan seluruh pengawal yang ia bawa. Ia tahu jika ada seseorang yang sedang mendekat kearahnya, tapi ia harus tetap tenang menghadapi orang tersebut.

BUUKK

" Hhhmmmm... Sepertinya malam ini, malam keberuntunganku. Tidak perlu mencari buruan terlalu lama dengan mudah tanpa harus mengeluarkan keringan. Dan betapa beruntungnya diriku menemukan buruan yang menarik. Kau Choi Jaejoong, adik dari Raja Vampir yang kabarnya sangat cantik dan menawan." Lelaki itu menatap punggung namja di depannya dengan mata musangnya yang menatap tajam pada namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut adalah Jaejoong, adik sang raja. Jaejoong pun membalikan badannya dan tersenyum manis hunter tersebut. " Siapa kau?" Jaejoong menatap lelaki bermata musang didepannya. "sepertinya kau adalah hunter yang selalu memburu kaumku dan memusnahkan mereka." Jaejoong menatap tajam kedalam mata musang milik laki – laki tersebut. "

Laki – laki itu menyeringai menatam Jaejoong. "hhmmm... Sepertinya kau tidak pernah mendengar tentangku dan tidak tau apa saja yang ada disekitarmu. Baiklah aku adalah U-know Yunho." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Hunter? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam kawasan ini?" tanya Jaejoong memandang tajam hunter di depannya.

" Ya, aku adalah seorang hunter. Untuk masuk kewilayah ini hal yang mudah bagiku apa lagi hanya dengan penjagaan seperti itu, itu mudah untuk aku lewati." Yunho meremehkan vampir penjaga yang disebarkan istana untuk menjaga wilayah Artofiel.

" Untuk apa kau kemari? Apa kau tidak lelah setiap malam berburu vampire? Aku heran padamu mengapa kau memburu kami, para kaum vampir?" Jaejoong tetap tenang walaupun hatinya terasa berdebar entah itu karena takut atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan debaran saat memnadang hunter tersebut.

"Cihh... aku kemari untuk memusnahkan kalian. Aku akan tetap memburu para vampire, sampi makhluk hina sepertimu musnah dari muka bumi ini." Lelaki bermata musang itu tersenyum sinis pada vampir cantik di depannya. Ia berjalan lebih mendekat pada buruannya kali ini. "Apakah kau sudah siap untuk mati ditanganku kali ini, cantik?" lelaki bermata musang tersebut berkata sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya.

" Rupanya kau ingin sekali memusnahkanku, eoh. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk kau musnahkan," Jaejoong menatap tajam kedalam kedua mata musang sang hunter yang menatapnya penuh mafsu membunuh. " Jika kau bisa menangkapku, aku akan serahkan diriku dan aku bersedia menjadi budakmu selamanya." Jaejoong lalu melompat dari atap gedung sekolah tersebut dan melompati atap – atap rumah yang tinggal disekitar gedung sekolah tersebut.

Tanpa lama menunggu sang hunter pun mengejar vampire cantik yang akan menjadi buruannya, dengan sekali loncat yunho sudah berada di bawah gedung sekolah dan berlari kencang untuk mengejar buruannya. Tatapan sang hunter terfokus pada buruannya yang berlari dan meloncati rumah – rumah masyarakat.

"Tangkap aku dan aku akan menatuhi semua kemauanmu seumur hidupku." Jaejoong melirik sekilas pada sang hunter. "tapi jika kau kalah maka sebaliknya. Kau harus mematuhi semua kemauanku."

"Baiklah. Demi mendapatkan vampire sepertimu aku rela bertaruh denganmu." Yunho kemudian loncat kesebuah atap rumah lalu berhenti. Dan ia mengeluarkan senjata api miliknya. sebelum ia mengarahkan senjata api itu pada vampire cantik itu, yunho terlebih dahulu mengganti peluru peraknya dengan peluru biasa karena ia tudak mau jika buruannya kali ini terluka parah. Setelah selesi mengganti pelurunya lalu ia mengarahkannya pada vampire yang sedang meloncati atap – atap rumah di depannya.

DOORR

DOORR

Peluru tersebut mengenai lengan kanan vampire cantik tersebut. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

" Aahh... Shit." Jaejoong mengumpat sesaat dan melanjutkan kembali melompati atap rumah untuk menghindari serangan dari hunter tersebut. Jaejoong berlari kesebuah hutan untuk menghindari kejaran, tp Yunho dengan mudah mengejar tepat sepuluh meter di belakangnya. Jaejoong menengok kebelakan sekilas dan dia melihat yunho sedang mengayunkan rantai panjang ke arahnya. Jaejoong pun menghindar dan rantai tersebut gagal mengikatnya. Namun yunho tak putus sampai disitu, dia mungayunkan kembali rantai yang di genggamnya dan melemparkannya ke arah vampire cantik tersebut.

BRRUUKK

Vampire cantik tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah yang di penuhi rumput liar itu. Jaejoong melihat sebuah rantai panjang mengikat kuat dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan rantai tersebut tetapi semakin ia mencoba untuk melepaskan maka rantai tersebut akan semakin mengikatnya lebih kuat. Yunho bejalan menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depan vampire cantiknya.

"Ahh... akhirnya kau kalah dariku, cantik." Yunho berjongkok dan mengelus pipi putih pucat Jaejoong tersebut. Ia memandang mata vampire cantiknya dengan tajam. " Sekarang kau akan menjadi budakku, cantik." Yunho mengeluarkan suntukan yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau muda dari dalam tas kecilnya. " Tenanglah ini tidak akan sakit, tapi kau akan tertidur dalm waktu lima jam." Yunho menancapkan benda itu di lengan kiri vampire cantik tersebut dan mengeluarkan cairan hijau muda itu ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan benda itu menusuk kulit pucatnya dan merasakan cairan itu mulai mengalir di dalam darahnya. Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Semakin lama pandanganya semakin mengabur dan merasakan pandangannya menggelap. Ia pun tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi.

Setelah vampir cantiknya tertidur, Yunho pun membawa vampire cantiknya ke rumah yang di tempatinya bersama adiknya.

" Hyung, siapa yang kau bawa itu? Sepertinya dia bukan manusia." tanya seongn namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

" Dia, budakku. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menggangunya." Kata Yunho tajam dan tegas penuh akan peringatan.

Namja tersebut adalh adik Yunho, Yoochun. Dia seorang Hunter sama seperti yunho. Yoochun hanya memandan wajah namja yang ada di gendongan hyungnya itu. Banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan pada hyungnya itu, tapi di urungkan niatnya tersebut setelah mendapat jawaban tajam dari hyungnya. Ia pun berlalu dan pergi kelur untuk mencari makhluk hina bernama vampir. Ia pun segera melesat mengendarai lamborgininya di jalan yang sepi, karena waktu menunjukan pukul satu pagi.

" Haahh... Apakah namja cantik bermuka pucat yang di bawa Yunho hyung itu seorang vampire? Atau ini Cuma pemikiranku saja? Atau jangan – jangan memang vampir? Jika memang benar namja itu seorang vampir maka aku harus segerah menjauhkah Yunho hyung dari vampir itu, karena itu sangat berbahaya untuk Yunho hyung. Lebih baik aku menunggu Yunho hyung menjelaskan langsung padaku. " Yoochun bergumaan dengan pemikiranya.

" Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan buruan." Yoochun berguman kembali sambil memeriksa jalan yang dia lalaui dengan mobil kesayangannya itu.

Di sebuah kerajajan yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hutan, Sang Raja Siwon sedang menunggu kepulanang sang adik tercintana sambil duduk di bangku kebesaranya.

" Pengawal Shim Changmin kemari." Perintah sang Raja yang tak sabar menunggu sang adik yang tak kunjung datang.

Tiba – tiba angim berhembus bertanda bahwa Shim Changmin panglima keraan telah berada di hadan sang raja. Manja itu sudah berdiri tegap menggunakan pakaian kebesaannya dan menbungkuku hormat pada sang Raja.

" Apakah Yang Mulia memanggil hamba?" tanya seorang namja tinggi, tampa dan memiliki tubuh kekar dengan otot yang melekat sempurna di tempatnya.

" Ne, aku memanggil mu untuk mencari keberadaan adikku, Choi Jaejoong. Tadi aku sempat menemuinya yang sedang menatap bulan purnama di atap gedung sekolah. Segera cari dan temukan dia." Perintah sang Raja vampire.

" baik yang mulia." Changmin pun membungkuku hormat pda sang raja.

Ia pun segera melesat pergi dengan beberapa pemanwal yang ia perintahkan. Changmin pun segera ke gedung sekolah shinkin untuk mencari keberadaan adik sang raja. Penglihatannya menangkap adanya bekas pertempuran yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah tersebut. Fikirannya mulai menerka - nerka jika sesuatu terjadi pada adik sang raja. Changmin pun memeriksa abu dari vampir yang telah gugur dan dia menemukan senjata kerajaan yang kemungkinan milik salah satu pengawal yg mengawal adik sang raja. Ia punsegera mempertajam penciumannya guna mencari keberadan adik sang raja. Namun nihil, dia tidak mencium aroma vanila milik adik sang raja, Choi - tiba penglihatannya menangkap sebuah belati perak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf \klo tulisan Gie kaku, kurang greget gimana gituu... Gie minta saran atau kritiknya ya, karena kritik kalian sangat berguna untuk memperbaiki tulisan Gie. JANAGN PAKAI BAHASA KASAR YA, TOLONG PAKAI BAHASA YANG SOPAN.

Arigato tomodachi :)


End file.
